villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herrscher of the Corruption
|origin = Guns Girl Z Honkai Impact 3 |occupation = 12th Herrscher of the Old World Ruler and "God" of Yae Village Apocalypse Bringer-Virus |skills = |hobby = Causing epidemics. Ruling over Yae Village. Playing with people's faith. Defiling religions. Antagonizing her enemies. Making loved ones kill themselves. Turning people against each other. Turning worlds in Zombie-Apocalyptic worlds. Toying with people's feelings. |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Apocalyptic Parasite}} Herrscher of the Erosion, also known as 12th Herrscher, Jizo Mitama, Hellmaru, Nine-Tailed Fox, God of Yae Village, Ruler of the Erosion, 12th Ruler or self-called as Yakujin or God of Disaster, is the overarching antagonist of the popular iOS/Android mobile game Guns Girl Z (also known as Houkai Gakuen 2) and appears as a major antagonist in its sequel Honkai Impact 3. Herrscher of the Erosion is introduced as the main antagonist of the School Dayz manhua, the overarching antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - Purple Kite's Tales, the central antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - The Secret of God Keys, the main antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - Gratitude Arc and the main antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - Sakura Samsara story arc. Due to her machinations in the Old World and starting the Second Apocalypse, she is considered to be one of the most important antagonists of the franchise alongside her successor Herrscher of the Void. The 12th Herrscher was a Houkai self-aware lethal virus which infected everybody and turned all life forms into zombies and was capable of controlling machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. In an attempt to destroy mankind to create a world where she could rule everything, she planned to destroy all life existent but Professor Mei sealed her inside of the Purple Box before she could destroy the rest of human civilization. 49,000 years later after God Kiana reseted the world, she was still sealed inside of the Purple Box until it fell into Schicksal's hand, causing the Black Death in Europe during the Medieval Era of the New World, killing 1/3 of the population of the world. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the Purple Box and ran away to Yae Village in Japan after being atally wounded by Shicksal's hunters. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing the Herrscher of the Erosion and all her stored hate all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. In another attempt to escape, Herrscher of the Erosion managed to drag Theresa Apocalypse to her Stigmata World (a weapon that used to belong to her predecessor Kallen Apocalypse) and took control of her body for a short period of time until the interference of the Shicksal Valkyries. She was sealed by Theresa again but later returned in during the events of Sakura Samsara in another attempt to break free but was permanetly sealed inside of a katana inside of the Stigmata World with the help of her previous vessel, Higyokumaru. As Higyokumaru (the only vessel she got to be dubbed as) she is voiced by Shiori Izawa in the Japanese version, whom also voiced Mary Hughes in Fairy Tail ''and Matsuri Mizusawa in ''Citrus. Official Description The 12th Herrscher was a Houkai creature that had the ability to project her own consciousness onto any object and control it freely. In reality, this Herrscher was actually a self-aware lethal virus which was coloured black, which infected everybody and turned them into zombies. Not only that, but she was also able to control machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. Professor Mei had to seal her into the purple box before she could destroy the rest of human civilization during the crisis of God Kiana's awakening. 50,000 years later, the purple box later fell into Schicksal's hand and was experimented but it resulted in the start of the Black Death on Europe and wiped out 1/3 of all world's population. Eleanor Schariac injected a fragment of this Herrscher onto herself, becoming a large spider beast and later got defeated by Kallen and Otto. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using the Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the purple box and ran away to Yae Village but later got fatally wounded. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing Hellmaru and all her stored hatred all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. Hellmaru serves as the boss of the 3rd storyline of Sakura Samsara mode. A Honkai Beast in the shape of a Kitsune, it was the beast that corrupted Sakura as she held Kallen's Honkai box, causing her to turn into a pseudo-Herrscher. The 3rd storyline event causes it to come out of Sakura's body to become fightable. Her previous vessel, Higyokumaru, currently resides in the Stimgata dimension after the events of the Sakura Samsara. Data Files Data files found in the Chibi Dorm. Yae Sakura (Flame Sakitama) Status * Date of Birth: July 22 *Gender: Female *Organization: Shicksal *Heigh: 194cm (ears included) *Weight: 56kg *Place of Birth: Far East Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Valkyrie Armor Story 2 Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Yae Sakura (Goushinnso Memento) Status * Date of Birth: July 22 *Gender: Female *Organization: Shicksal *Heigh: 194cm (ears included) *Weight: 56kg *Place of Birth: Far East Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Valkyrie Armor Story 2 Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Higyokumaru (memories) Status * Activity: ??? *Stats: Chaotic Evil *Area of Achievement: Fine dining *Height 165cm *Weight: 40kg *Place of Birth: ??? Stigma Memory Clip 1 Stigma Memory Clip 2 Stigma Memory Clip 3 Stigma Memory Clip 4 Stigma Memory Clip 5 Overview The sadistic, narcissistic, arrogant and vicious Herrscher of the Erosion was the 12th Herrscher of the Old World that came to existence during the crisis of God Kiana, the Last Herrscher of the Old World who would later become the Herrscher of the Void. Unlike other Herrschers, the 12th Herrscher was a peculiar entity who was revealed to be a sentient virus who could think and act like a normal person. She was born as a self-aware virus entity that sought to bring as much pain as possible and crossed the bounds of even the most heinous Houkais. Unlike other Herrschers that had their hatred focused on mankind only, the Herrscher of the Erosion was a cruel monster who sought to dominate everything, including other life forms, something that Houkai were not supposed to do as their mission was only to only cause the extinction of humankind. The Herrscher of the Erosion was different from any known Herrscher in terms of sadism and preferred to inflict pain and despair upon her victims by using human methods. While Herrschers refused to have contact with the human world and chose to cause random destruction, the Herrscher of the Erosion liked to use humans to do her dirty work and played with their feelings to destroy people's bonds so they could reveal their true nature. The Herrscher of the Erosion makes herself unique due to how she represents the humanity on its dark side: someone hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of human nature with no qualms about witnessing or causing others' suffering. Another interesting fact about the Herrscher of the Erosion is that she was a manipulative genius who had people to do her bidding instead of using her god-like strength to get what she wanted, showing how much of a mastermind the 12th Herrscher was. She also possessed both uncommon charisma and a true gift for persuasive speech for a Herrscher who (mostly) sees everything in a manner of hate and genocide while the 12th Herrscher was cold, calculating and a genius in human's psychology. The Herrscher of the Erosion has no compunction about dealing death to those who either stand in her way or those of whom she has grown tired of abusing mentally, either with her own hands or breaking their will to live to make them commit suicide. Using the hatred of her vessel, the 12th Herrscher used her energy to spread herself across the world and attempted to destroy the world in a nuclear war that wiped out most of the surface of the planet to set herself as a God for being "too perfect" for this world but failed when she was sealed inside of a Purple Box. More than 50,000 years later, she was freed by Shicksal's scientists that used the Purple Box to academic purposes. However, the results were catastrophic when the vicious Herrscher evolved and spread the bubonic plague across Europe, starting the Black Death. The Black Death, pandemic that ravaged Europe between 1470 and 147X, taking a proportionately greater toll of life than any other known epidemic or war up to that time. The plague created a number of religious, social and economic upheavals which had profound effects on the course of European history. The Black Death is estimated to have killed 30% to 60% of Europe's population. In total, the plague may have reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million to 350–375 million in the 14th century. Because of the Herrscher of the Erosion, the world changed completely and gave birth to extremists like Otto Apocalypse who was separated from his love interest Kallen Kaslana and set the events of the game in motion. The thing that truly separates the Herrscher of the Erosion from the rest of the Herrschers and Houkai, however, is the fact that despite her diabolical intentions and actions she serves no God (unlike other Herrscher that serve the Houkai God) and does everything to set herself as the superior being of the world. Stigmatas Tattoos S4W_tattoo.png|Yae Sakura's stigmata tattoo. S4AQ_tattoo.png|Higokumaru's stigmata tattoo. Appearance Yae Sakura ? Higyokumaru ? Personality The Herrscher of the Erosion was proclaimed God of Disaster and considered itself as the superior life-form of all living beings, hating everything that was not herself for being inferior and was a complete psychopathic narcissist who hated all human beings for self-proclaiming as the superior race of the planet. Despite her hatred for all life forms, she holds respect for other Herrschers for having the same mission that was given by "God", the only thing that the 12th Herrscher fear, for they were misanthropic figures like who could strike fear into the hearts of even the strongest Valkyries but she was not above looking down on them to set herself as "mankind's destroyer". The Herrscher of the Erosion despises human values like justice and honor, which is why she hates how the New World's organizations founded to fight the Houkai, she especially hated civilized people as much as she hated people simply for being born humans, a race she considered fragile in a senses. She also dislikes religion to an absurd level. By her early actions, she is displayed as sadistic and cruel and even insane as she shows no importance who will win in a war as long her machinations inflict pain in her victims and show to be useful for her own purposes (if they are suitable vessels). She sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be dominated and controlled—including her own vessel who gave herself to her so she could have her revenge on Fire Moth for hurting and killing her with no apparent reason. She has little respect or regard for most others around her, and was even willing to turn animals, species that are not target of the Houkai, into monstruous beasts just to sent them to villages to spread chaos and destruction to make the villages worship her in order to have more children and infants sacrificed to grow more powerful. As a Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Erosion despises love, as she believes this emotion is the most disgusting feeling a living being can feel thanks to the affection people feel for each other. However, she does have an intense sadistic pleasure in breaking the relationship of two people in love with each other to a cruel level where she forces one of them to kill their loved one so the "killer" can live forever with depression and lose their sanity, becoming insane psychotic killers. In other cases, she let them live just so she can watch them commit suicide. She is described as cold, haughty, and self-assured. She tends to capture the darker side of humanity and does her best to represent the greatest monster humans can be, often portraying herself as a pure and compltete monster to make people fall under her grasp. On the surface, when she is not being a Herrscher, she is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young woman who passes the image of an innocent beautiful girl (in Yae Sakura's body). Pretending to be a human, she possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with her seemingly flawless nature and can easily steal the identity of a person without doing putting much efforts in her actions. This makes it easy for her to make manipulate the citzens of Yae Village into doing various deeds for her, including killing babies of the town. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, the 12th Herrscher can hide her true motives with ease. Within this perfect contrived exterior, however, the 12th Herrscher could study humankind's behavior and callously delivers destruction and suffering to those who happen to fall prey to her schemes without moving a finger, something that even her successor, Herrscher of the Void lacks as she prefers to do everything with her own hands rather than using her minions to do her dirty work (and avoids having contact with humans at best). The Herrscher of the Erosion also exhibits psychopathic tendencies despite self-proclaiming to be above humans. For example, most of her murders, have been premeditated and calculated. The Herrscher is also an entity shrouded in mystery. At times, she expresses her eccentric personality through her unique method of talking, and is amazingly both polite, calm and serious. She sometimes acts suggestive, likely as a means to creep others out, calling Theresa a "cute" and stroking Yae Sakura on her cheek like if she was trying to seduce her victims with an attractive casanova personality. She is rather bold and manipulative; she remains civil even during rituals where she watches Yase Sakura sacrificing children, patronizingly so, even in the face of hostility, and perhaps even to attract hostility from her enemies whom shows anger and disgust for how calm she can be even after committing an atrocity. When amused, her behavior is performative, and her expressions and movements are exaggerated. Herrscher of the Erosion's ruthlessness grows until her true personality is revealed: she is not calm at all but wrathful, arrogant, evil, vicious, calculative, and twisted. Behaving unpredictably, the Herrscher remains casual and unfazed by the world around her when she sees her victory is ensure. She also has a dark sense of humor and an utter lack of empathy, finding cruel ways to taunt others using their emotions and worst memories (such as torture and death of friends, lovers and families) to break her enemies so she can expose them to physical torture. The Herrscher of the Erosion could be considered the only known Houka who was at least interest in mankind's dark saide and was hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery, and all the worst aspects of human nature and had no qualms about witnessing other people's suffering and considered it to humans' true nature, which she embraced it and tried to wipe out pure people like who believe in peace and harmony to clean the world from those "disgusting" humans. She was also depicted as a very disturbing child-murder who had an obsession with killing innocent children and babies to eat their souls and use their vital essence as energy to grow more powerful than before. She is pleased to mentally abuse minors with the power she has over the village, and she does not care about the well-being or the people around her begging for her help for a better life. She does not regret anything cruel in what she does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve her goals to get revenge on mankind and even after failing to destroy mankind once she did not give up and used Japanese villages to regain her lost power just so she could do the same thing over again. She also immensely enjoys the physical and psychological suffering of Valkyries, mercilessly oppressing them and making them fear her using their memories. All those who openly opposed her were subjected to extremely brutal abuse. Equipament - Florid Sakura 41-2.png|Demonblade - Florid Sakura. ZSNC1035.jpg|Sakura Blossom. Sakura Blossom is the weapon of choice of Herrscher of the Erosion's vessel, Yae Sakura, a japanese katana forged in the Yae village. It's a spiritual blade once enshrined in the Yae Jinjia to protect the village from Houkai beasts and sacrifice children to the Gods to be blessed by the divine beings. While being a Herrscher who primarily uses bruth strength or mental powers to get what she wants, the Herrscher of the Erosion is not above using katanas and other swords to fight. When the Herrscher possessed Yae Sakura, she slaughtered many innocent humans using this weapon, tainting it to become Demonblade - Florid Sakura. After killing hundreds of children and babies with the katana, the crimson katana now radiates raw Honkai energy that strengthens the Herrscher of the Erosion. Soul_Throne_(Stage).png kizaf.jpg 201802271427275685.jpg Jizo_Sword.png myl4d2addons_cherry_thumb.jpg 8KSJFJE.jpg Power and Abilities Herrscher Gem (Ruler Core/Stone) *'Self-aware Lethal Virus': can infect all life forms and turn them into zombies and mindless monsters. She was also able to control machines and hack into military codes, having access to any kind of virtual world, including the Internet itself. *'Herrscher Authority': she can control zombies and beasts unless there is another Herrscher controlling them. *'Honkai Creation': Like other Herrschers, she is also able to create Honkai monsters by killing animals and reviving them Hybrid-monsters. Abilities Natural Abilities Quotes }} Relationships Hosts - "Allies" * Yae Sakura (current) *Higyokumaru (formerly) *Eleanor Schariac (fragmental control) Enemies *Kallen Kaslana *Theresa Apocalypse *Bronya Zaychik *Kiana Kaslana (K-423) *Raiden Mei *The Captain *Otto Apocalypse *Bishop X *Professor Mei List of Victims Theme Forbidden Boss Theme Trivia *Higyokumaru and Sakura both share a fox-like motif, which is why Herrscher of the Erosion took the form a Nine-Tailed Fox as her primary form once she arrived in Japan. *"Higyokumaru's first half of her name is based in the name of the Higo Province (肥後国 Higo no kuni) that was an old province of Japan in the area that is today Kumamoto Prefecture on the island of Kyūshū. It was sometimes called Hishū (肥州), with Hizen Province. Higo bordered on Chikugo, Bungo, Hyūga, Ōsumi, and Satsuma Provinces. **In Japanese "Kuma" means bear, something that is not really related to her Kitsune-theme. *Sakura doesn't have Herrscher Core inside, just stigmata of the Herrscher of the Erosion only but she was a suitable vessel for her Herrscher, something that happens rarely. *In-universe, she is easily considered to be one of the most evil Houkai entity to have ever existed alongside the Herrscher of the Void and Houkai God who happens to be the Herrscher of the Void of the Old World. *The sacrifice rituals of children started by the Yae Village was heavily based in the sacrifice rituals of children in the name of the demon Moloch in the ancient times. Rabbinical tradition depicted Moloch as a bronze statue heated with fire into which the victims were thrown. This has been associated with reports by Greco-Roman authors on the child sacrifices in Carthage to Baal Hammon, especially since archaeological excavations since the 1920s have produced evidence for child sacrifice in Carthage as well as inscriptions including the term MLK, either a theonym or a technical term associated with sacrifice. In interpretatio graeca, the Phoenician god was identified with Cronus, due to the parallel mytheme of Cronus devouring his children. The Herrscher of the Erosion had the Yae Village sacrifice children in her name for power while "blessing" their village so she could keep with tha facade of being a God. *In the world of Honkai Impact 3rd, the Herrscher of the Erosion ignited the Black Death in 1470 while in the real world the Black Death broke out in 1347 to 1351. *The 12th Herrscher is the only known Herrscher who uses a katana as her weapon of choice. At the same time, it's the only Herrscher associated to the Japanese culture. *The Herrscher of the Erosion is the character with the third largest body count ever, with the total of 4 billions or more. Aside from that, it's the only Herrscher who had a more personal body count instead of committing disaster of large scale. While in Yae village, the Herrscher controlled Sakura and killed hundreds of children and infants with a single katana. *One of Sakura's skin, Moshinsou Memento is actually a character from an in universe video game called "Kallen Fantasy VII" made by Otto Entertainment. There, she's described as a runaway failed experiment who goes on a rampage until she meets Kallen. *The Herrscher of the Erosion is the only non-human Herrscher there is while many others started as humans. Herrscher of the Void for example is represented with human appearance while Herrscher of the Erosion is reprsented as a fox-demonic creature. *Like many others character, the Herrscher of the Erosion (both vessel and fox form) were underwent to a character re-design at the launch of Honkai Impact 3rd. Yae Sakura for example had her length of her ears reduced and had her tail removed while Hellmaru is way bigger and possess many japanese accessories. *In H''onkai Impact 3rd'', Sakura doesn't have a tail due to technical difficulties, unlike her first version of Houkai Gakuen 2 where she possess one. *The name "Sakura" literally means "cherry blossom" (桜), a flower which is cherished in Japan due to its beauty and its almost-tragically short life span (cherry blossoms have historically been associated with the samurai). It also serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. *In her new form, Erosion becomes a Kitsune. Kitsune is the Japanese word for the fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; in English, kitsune refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to Yōkai folklore, all foxes have the ability to shapeshift into human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. Foxes and humans lived close together in ancient Japan; this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. Kitsune have become closely associated with Inari, a Shinto kami or spirit, and serve as its messengers. This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make sacrifices to them as to a deity. Conversely foxes were often seen as "witch animals", especially during the superstitious Edo period (1603–1867), and were goblins who could not be trusted (similar to some badgers and cats). * The 12th Herrscher is the only Herrscher who has an animal-motif. *In earth science, erosion is the action of surface processes (such as water flow or wind) that removes soil, rock, or dissolved material from one location on the Earth's crust, and then transports it to another location (not to be confused with weathering which involves no movement). Despite being called "Herrscher of the Erosion", it has nothing related to erosion but to plagues and fogs. *Her Jizo Mitami Samurai form is oddly similar to many mechas of the popular Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime series that served as base to many other mecha animes and parodies in countless fictional works. At the same time, the legless samurai is very similar to Susanoo from ''Naruto ''franchise that is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the Rinnengan user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. In Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha are one of the few people who can summon the Susanoo avatar. *The Herrscher of the Erosion is the first villain of the franchise to have originated in the manhua while all others made their debut in the games. External Link *Yae Sakura - Honkai Impact 3 Official Wiki *Higokumaru - Honkai Impact 3 Official Wiki Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Parasite Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Youkai Category:Lover Stealers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Man-Eaters Category:Force of Nature Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Predator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Anarchist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Female Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Superorganism Category:Polluters Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Fictionalized Category:Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Samurai Category:Fragmental Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Damned Souls Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Betrayed Category:Monsters Category:Ninjas Category:Collector of Souls Category:Supremacists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Trickster Category:Legacy Category:Titular Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Cannibals Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned